


Movie Night

by GreenCat42



Series: Voltron One Shots [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, and asks him to watch a movie together, and of course lance loves them, drown my readers in fluff, hella fluff, hes gets scared during horror and scary movies, i got this silly idea in my head, that keith despite his hard look and knife loving personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: Your crush asks to watch a movie with you in his dorm, of course you say yes. Keith didn't expect a scary movie, and he's terrified of scary movies. Mutual pining ensues and cuddling.





	Movie Night

            “I want to watch a movie, you down Keith?” Lance asked.

            After midterms, Keith was exhausted and wanted to sleep for a year, but his crush who lived two doors down in the dorms asked him to watch a movie. “Sure,” Keith replied. “Let me drop off my bag in my room first.”

            “Hunk’s gone for the weekend, so it’ll just be us,” Lance said grinning.

            Oh, that was not going to be good for Keith’s heart. Being alone with the guy he’d been seriously crushing on for months was not a good thing. “Ok, want me to bring popcorn?”

            “Yeah.”

            Keith hurried to his room, unlocking the door. He didn’t have a roommate this semester cause his former roommate Rolo dropped out two weeks in. Dumping his backpack, Keith sorted through the mess of his room for the box of popcorn he knew Shiro gave him in his last care package. “Gotcha!” he crowed pulling the box from under a pile of clothes.

            _‘I should clean my room.’_

            Ignoring that thought, he could do it later. Keith left his room heading left and trying not to rush to Lance’s room. It wouldn’t look good and he didn’t want to seem like he was trying to hard. Standing in front of his door, Keith reached up and knocked.

            The door swung open and a smiling Lance appeared. He was dressed in pj’s, blue lion slippers snug on his feet. Keith had made fun of him for them, then found out his sister had made them, then Keith felt a little guilty. “Ready for some movie watching!” Lance crowed.

            Keith walked in a small smile on his face. “Yeah, brought the popcorn.”

            “Put it in the microwave, I’ll put the movie in.”

            Lance refused to budge on telling him what movie he picked, saying it was a surprise. Keith shook his head and pressed the buttons on the microwave. “That’s the fun of movie night. The person who picks can’t spoil the surprise! You get to do the same the next time.”

            Next time, that made Keith’s brain stutter for a second. That meant that he wanted Keith to watch movies with him again. _‘He said you were his friend after all,’_ Keith thought.

            That put a little damper on his good mood, friends. That’s all they were. “We have to wait until the popcorn is done.”

            Lance was all about rituals, down to the amount of blankets on his futon nestled under his loft bed. When the microwave went off, Lance poured the popcorn in a bowl. “Get comfy Kogane, we’re not moving until the movie is over.”

            Keith settled down on the futon, keeping a safe distance from Lance. _‘Keep calm, you can do this.’_

            His heart fluttered a little when their hands brushed grabbing some popcorn. Lance dug out the remote and pressed play, then turned on the tv. When the beginning started, Keith had a bad feeling about this movie. He didn’t like scary movies and Shiro used to force him to watch them with him cause it was what brothers did. When the title came up, The Haunting, Keith froze. It was a scary movie. “Seen this before?” Lance asked.

            “N-no,” Keith replied trying to keep the tremors out of his voice.

            “Oh, this is one of my favorites, it’s amazing!”

            Keith pulled his knees up to his chest, resting the heels of his feet on the edge of the futon. At least this was easier for him to hide his shaking. The movie started out pretty tame, but quickly devolved into something that made him jolt every five minutes.

            His heart raced and sweat began to bead on his forehead. Luckily Keith was still wearing his fingerless gloves, which hid how white knuckled his hands were gripping his knees.

            Lance glanced over at Keith only to see a wide-eyed college kid clutching his knees with a death grip. It was obvious Keith was scared, which was odd. The way he dressed and acted, Lance figured scary movies were no sweat for him. Lance had seen him actually pull a knife on someone before, granted it was to protect him from getting mugged.

            “Hey man, you ok?”

            “I’m fine,” Keith snapped back his voice clipped.

            He was obviously lying, but still trying to save face. It was pretty cute though, especially the way his eyes were so wide. Hunk was the only one who knew the crush Lance had on Keith and he hid it well. _‘Maybe this is my time to do what Hunk suggested.’_

It was Hunk’s idea to invite Keith to watch movies, saying he should put a move on the dude. Keith was distracted enough for Lance to move the bowl of popcorn and scooch over. His palms were sweating and he wondered if Keith would even be ok with this.

            Lance glanced towards Keith again and moved closer. They were almost touching now, thighs close to brushing. Knowing it was cliché, but not caring, Lance stretched up and leaned his arm around the back of the futon.

            The opportune moment, because one of the characters screamed and Keith jumped and turned to bury his face in Lance’s shoulder. _‘Breathe Lance.’_

            His heart sped up, he was going to have a heart attack at nineteen and die, all because his crush of two years buried his face in his shoulder. “Hey, its ok, I got you.”

            “M’sorry,” Keith said his voice muffled.

            “Do you want to continue the movie?”

            “It’s ok. It’s not that bad.”

            Lance hoped it was ok that he slung an arm around Keith’s shoulders, rubbing small circles against his t-shirt. Keith was almost in his lap now, hands clutching at Lance’s pj’s. He turned around to sneak peaks at the movie.

            Every time Keith got scared, Lance held him a little tighter, whispering words in his ear. _‘I’m never picking a scary movie again.’_

            It was obvious that despite the movie being scary, Keith was too stubborn to make Lance turn it off. He would do that in a heartbeat, it couldn’t be healthy to be scared like this. While Keith had his face buried in Lance’s shoulder, he fast forwarded through the movie a bit, knowing the sooner it was over, the sooner Keith could stop the shaking.

            Another scream and Keith gasped, tensing up, his hands flailing a little. Lance grabbed them, slotting their fingers together and squeezing them. “It’s ok, I got you. Are you sure you don’t want to stop the movie?”

            “No-no, its your favorite movie. I’m ok.”

            A frown tugged at Lance’s mouth. He didn’t want Keith to force himself to watch a movie he didn’t like. “No, I’m stopping it.”

            Keith didn’t let go of his hands, gripping both of them tight. “I’m sure, its fine.”

            “Let go Keith!”

            “No!”

            Struggling the two teenagers tumbled off the futon in a tangle of limbs and blankets. Lance managed to get his hand free, but Keith was on top of him. Straddling him and sitting on a spot Lance preferred he didn’t. Both teens flushed red and Keith scrambled off Lance. “I’m-uh sorry.”

            Lance was still in a daze over the image of Keith looming over him, his hair falling in his face, those violet eyes wide. Swallowing hard Lance shook his head and looked around for the remote. Aha! He grabbed it and turned off the tv. “No more scary movies. I’m banning them from movie nights.”

            “But, your favorite movie?”

            “It’s my favorite horror movie, not my favorite movie of all time.”

            “Oh…”

            Keith curled his hands together, clearly unsure what to do now. “We’re going to watch my favorite movie of all time now.”

            “What is it?” Keith asked clearly interested.

            “You’ll see.”

            Before he put the DVD in, Lance insisted on picking up the blankets they’d knocked down. Luckily the bowl of popcorn was still precariously settled on the futon, which was a miracle. “Get settled.”

            Keith sat down in the same spot he had before, but Lance wasn’t going to the same. He noticed the other teen stiffening a little when Lance sat close to him, their legs brushing. “Here, thought you’d get cold,” Lance said settling a large blue blanket over their laps.

            “It’s so soft,” Keith said brushing his fingers over the material.

            When he pressed play, Lance smiled. Hopefully Keith wouldn’t make fun of him for liking Hairspray. It was such a good movie and his favorite of all time. “Is this, Hairspray?” Keith asked when the music started.

            “Yes, it’s a great movie.”

            Lance hoped Keith wouldn’t mind him singing to the music, he was a little shocked when Keith sang along too. What was even more shocking was Keith leaning his head on Lance’s shoulder. _‘Lance.exe has stopped working, breathe Lance breathe.’_

Swallowing hard, Lance reached his hand out, settling it close to Keith’s and inching it towards the other boy’s fingers. Their fingers brushed and Lance tangled their hands together. His heart was racing again, nerves at full tilt. Everything was telling him to abort the goal, but Keith just sighed softly and squeezed his hand, brushing his thumb over Lance’s skin. “Lance?”

            Turning his head, he didn’t realize how close Keith was, their faces inches apart. Heat flooded his face. “Y-yeah?”

            “Can I kiss you?”

            Kiss, Keith wanted to kiss him. Lance almost forgot to respond, seeing the hurt and disappointment flood Keith’s eyes. “Yeah, yes, please. Keith Kogane wants to kiss me, holy quiznak. I can’t deal with-”

            Soft warm lips cut off his babbling. Keith was kissing him. Ace student, honors student Keith was kissing him. Lance knew if he didn’t stop thinking and start kissing him back, things would turn out terrible.

            Keith didn’t know what made him ask Lance if he could kiss him. It was impulsive, but Keith wasn’t disappointed. He was kissing Lance, funny, handsome, cute Lance. Reaching up, he cupped Lance’s face with one hand, refusing to let go of Lance’s hand. It was a dream come true.

            Lance pulled back breaking the kiss. “Wow.”

            A small smirk tugged at Keith’s lips. Squeezing Lance’s hand he leaned his forehead against Lance’s. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

            “All it took was a scary movie,” Lance replied.

            “Yeah.”

            Keith slid his hand around the back of Lance’s neck, playing with the soft hair. “Does this-I like you, and you like me-I hope.”

            “Yeah Lance I like you.”

            “This means, are we dating?”

            “If I get to call you my boyfriend, yeah we’re dating.”

            Lance’s eyes widened and a large smile broke out on his face. Keith’s heart nearly stopped, that smile was too beautiful. “You’re my boyfriend,” Lance said.

            “Yeah. I kind of want to kiss my boyfriend again.”

            “You can kiss me anytime.”

            Pulling him forward, Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s. “Mmm anytime, I look forward to it.”

           


End file.
